Metal Freddy
Metal Freddy is a metallic copy of Freddy Fazbear. He often plays as the bear's rival, suggested by his role in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Freddy Fazbear: Pizza Battle. He appeared out of nowhere with no backstory, and has yet to have any impact on the plot, if he is canon/fanon. Appearance Metal Freddy is Freddy but coated in metal, excluding his accessories (top hat, bowtie, buttons and nose) and his eyes, which are black with white glowing pupils. Behaviour Metal Freddy is more reckless and dangerous than the original Freddy Fazbear. He's near indestructible due to his metal coating, making him unsalvagable. He costs a worthy amount, however. His metal is desired by many buyers. Game Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Metal Freddy makes his first ever role in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He's presumably the main antagonist as he's the only antagonist, who tries to prevent Freddy from serving pizza to children. Metal Freddy only appears as a minigame sprite. Three Nights with Trash and the Gang Metal Freddy appears as an antagonist in Three Nights with Trash and the Gang as an extra animatronic for Night 4 and Custom Night. He will suddenly appear in the Bathrooms, where he'll stare at the player before dashing through the right vents after the player attempting to jumpscare you. If he fails, he'll just vanish for a small period of time. Sometimes he can appear in the window of the Office, where he'll crash the game if stared at for too long. Metal Freddy is a simple recolour of Rockstar Freddy, with a metallic texture and new colours for his bowtie, cheeks and hat. It's unknown if Metal Freddy or Rockstar Freddy are canon to this game. Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift Despite not appearing physically in the game, Metal Freddy appears as a plush in Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift. His plush costs $1000 in the Shop, and will appear on your Office desk once bought. Freddy Fazbear: Pizza Battle Metal Freddy is an optional boss fight in Freddy Fazbear: Pizza Battle. In Tunnel System, Metal Freddy is hidden somewhere waiting for an opponent. After seeing Freddy Fazbear, his main rival, he instantly jumps into battle. He will proclaim: "Freddy. How dare you set foot in my path. Your face is already agonising enough to look at. I demand we fight." Metal Freddy has several attacks. A strong reinforced Mic Toss, a metallic Pizza Wheel, a tough Hat Boomerang and a deadly stat debuff. He's a hard foe. After beating him, Freddy gets access to the Metal Armour upgrade. It greatly increases his attack and defense with the exchange of speed and luck. One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night Metal Freddy makes another appearance in One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night. He appears under the Extended Canon section with this description: :Metal Freddy is a clone of Freddy, but unlike his brown counterpart Metal Freddy he's much more aggressive. He appears out of nowhere in the Dining Area and will take the exact same path as Freddy with the exact same strategy. Instead of laughing, you can hear his metal footsteps. Trivia *Metal spends most of his time listening to Heavy Metal music, and yet sometimes soothing music *Metal Freddy isn't a rip off of Metal Mario, I swear. Gallery RockstarMetalFreddy.png|Metal Freddy as a Rockstar Animatronic. This design was only for sale once, which was bought as seen in Three Nights with Trash and the Gang. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Rockstar